All American Girl The Betrayal
by EllaFrost
Summary: Sam's image has been tainted by an expose in the New York Times. If that wasn't bad enough, Sam finds herself in a world where good & evil gain a whole new meaning. This time, it's not just the president's life she must save.
1. Chapter 1

**All American Girl**

**None of the characters in this story belong to me,With the exception of Carla**

Honestly, I'm so sick of this.

You make one mistake, one tiny little mistake and the whole country holds it over your head.

It's not enough that you saved the president's life apparently.

Oh no, that doesn't count.

How can they even believe Dauntra?

After all we'd been through together, protesting against Stan's constant checking of our bags, watching the more interesting videos when we were meant to be working, even when I bailed her out, several times by covering her shift, I just don't know how she could've done it.

Turns out, Dauntra wasn't really who I thought she was. The Midnight Ebony and Flamingo Pink haired rebel, who always wanted her own way and got involved in things, and with people, that weren't any good for her.

No, she was a reporter.

She'd been an actress at one point in her life and even though she's made my life hell I've got to admit she was good, turning up in styles even Gwen would kill to wear, questioning my beliefs, finding out my likes, my dislikes and where I've gone wrong in life.

She sold her big expose to the New York Journal for no less than a million dollars. How they had that sort of money I'll never know. From what I've heard they're pretty stingy, especially in the art department.

All those shifts spent discussing each other, I never realised that no matter how much I tried, the conversation always seemed to veer onto me and my opinions.

I even played the honesty game with her and Carla at the Christmas do, after we'd abandoned Stan in a pub nearby.

All that time I never realised.

And look what it's done to me.

Not that my family care. They're all still obsessing over how Lucy has finally got a "nice" boyfriend and how much better Harold is for her than Jack ever was.

Not that I'm dissing Lucy, I just wish they'd be a little bit more supportive.

Thing is, during the honesty game, they asked me how far I'd gone with David.

They promised it would never leave that circle and that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Yeah right.

Carla kept her end of the deal, Dauntra spilt it all.

How David and I had "enjoyed" our time at Camp David and how we were hoping to get engaged.

What bull.

Engaged? We're still in high school for Gods sake.

David has been my rock, I love him so much and I hope he knows this and he's stuck in this mess with me.

They're all calling the president a hypocrite now, his return to family program obviously doesn't work, they said.

Now my name is everywhere in the press again and my parents still won't let me quit my job at Potomac.

Even though Dauntra might still be there.

Well, my first shift since the report is tomorrow night.

I just hope she's not there.

Otherwise I might have to tarnish my reputation some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's really beginning to get on my nerves.

She's being the supportive sister but it's just not her!

It's quite scary actually. 

My parents went out on a date _again_ last night and left me to look after Rebecca and her friend.

They almost blew the kitchen up.

God my family's weird.

Anyway, I'm on my way to Potomac now, scared witless.

Well not so much scared, more worried about what I'm actually going to do if she's there.

I hope she's not.

If there is a God, I'm begging you.

Why couldn't my parents let me quit?

I mean it's good enough to learn the value of a dollar but I've been doing this job for an eternity now.

Well, at least I'm seeing David tomorrow, that's the light shining at the end of the tunnel.

We can stand by the tree out front and...

Never mind. 

Ok, I'm walking in now.

Breathe.

I can do this.

I brace myself and walk in, a smile plastered on my face.

Oh thank God.

That's Carla at the desk.

I smile with relief and lift my eyebrows slightly.

"Where's Dauntra?"

Carla smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Stan sacked her ass the day after the article came out."

She tapped the wall behind her, where thirty photos were stuck up underneath the title Wall of Shame.

I laughed at that.

They'd taken the picture of her looking gormless, she didn't look preened and perfect like she'd appeared in the Journal.

No, she looked like an idiot.

I beamed at Carla as I dumped my bag behind the counter.

"Any new films?"

At least Carla knew what that meant.

"Mmhmm," she muttered dreamily, "New Orlando one."

I laughed.

"Will Orlando or Pussy Orlando?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh yeah, he's hotter in Pirates."

"Will one," she sighed.

"What does Stan think?" I asked, laughing, "Is it the new release or do we have to watch it on the sly?"

"For once it's a new release."

"Great!"

The night zoomed by, Dauntra at the back of my mind.

Once or twice a customer came in but as it was Friday, Potomac wasn't all that popular, our main customers, the science geeks were too busy working on reports and inventions.

When it finally came to closing time Stan checked our bags and we headed for the door.

I stopped, realising I'd dropped my latest manga comic.

I looked everywhere, but I still couldn't find it.

In the end Stan kept coughing impatiently and I had no choice.

I left.

I walked home slowly, annoyed at myself.

"Sam!"

I stopped and spun around.

"Sam!"

"What?" I called back, not recognising the voice.

The stranger came underneath the lamp-post and I saw exactly who it was.

Midnight Ebony and Pink Flamingo hair.

Black lipstick.

Brown eyes.

"Dauntra," I hissed grinding my teeth.

"Forget something?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Dauntra," I repeated, this the only word I could manage.

I was shocked, angry and just wanted to be at home with my sketchbook, or anywhere with David. I couldn't cope with this, not now.

"Chobits?" she read, a ridiculous sneer on her face.

"Oh Sam," she sighed, "Grow up already."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe it's you that needs to grow up. Did your mom never tell you that making up lies was wrong?"

"But there not lies, are they," she replied smirking, "you know fine well you were telling the truth."

"Funny, 'cause I don't remember much about that night because of a certain someone," I lifted my eyebrows accusingly.

"Honey, just because you'd never tried drugs before… but you know, you were just happy."

"Whatever," I replied, "Just give me my comic and I'll be on my way."

"What this comic?" she said, retrieving a lighter out of her pocket and flicking the flame far too close to the pages.

"What would you do to save it Sam?"

"It's a god-damned comic, Dauntra. I can just buy another one." I began to walk away.

"Oh but Sam, you can't leave. We're having far too much fun."

She laughed and I spun around to offer a retort. Before I knew it something hit me, hard, in the side of the head.

"You stay away from me!" I yelled before crumpling onto my knees. My head felt numb and as she hit me again, again and again I grimaced. The edges of my vision began to darken and as I tried to crawl away I heard the squealing of tyres and a door open.

Something round my mouth, a sickly sweet smell and suddenly all was black.

What was going to happen to me?


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark.

That's the first thing I remember thinking, how cold and dark it was.

My head hurt and I couldn't remember exactly what had happened. I remembered the smell, sickly sweet, a bump and then... nothing.

Remembering nothing was scarier than knowing what had happened.

I opened my eyes.

There was nothing around me, it was a dark room, small, cold and wet. A small slatted window high above my head was the only source of light.

I lay against the ground, my side sticky, my hands bound behind my back. The drip drop of water was enough to drive anyone insane.

A creak. I closed my eyes again. Light footsteps echoed around the room and a man's voice demanded, "Is she awake yet?"

A laugh. High pitched and familiar. "We'll see won't we. Better if she isn't, for now."

"Sam?" that voice echoed in my ear, "You awake yet?"

Dauntra.

That's all it took to remember. I stayed quiet. For the best, I thought. I had no idea who was with her or what the hell they wanted with me.

I was lifted up, heaved over someone's shoulder and almost thrown into a chair. My hands were undone, then re-done behind my back, my head slumped against a table, a desk, a counter?

"Sam!"

There was a strong, strong smell, like Rebecca's gym kit, several weeks unwashed, flung into my nose. I gagged, moved back and jerked my eyes open.

"Her highness is back in the room," Dauntra joked.

Two surly men dressed in black suits stood lurking in the shadows, Dauntra and a taller, scraggly man sat in front of me.

"So pleased you could join us," the man's smooth tones were a shock, he was dressed smartly, but looked out of place, the dark stubble showing he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"What do you want," I sighed , "I have no power whatsoever, so there's no point threatening me."

"Oh but Sam, you have more power than you think."

He pointed out the window.

"You've been missing for three days, last seen at Potomac, where a Polaroid of your lovely self looking rather bedraggled was left for the staff to discover."

"You should see the press coverage," laughed Dauntra.

The man beat his fist on the desk.

"Enough," he commanded.

"You are the icon of modern-day society, a youth UN member, who saved the president's life. Thanks to Dauntra here, the world knew of your scandal but now, her claims have been withdrawn, with expressed apologies, by our board. The entire world knows you're innocent and we want you."

"Well tying me up and throwing me in a damned cell wasn't a smart move then," I said, edging forward.

A scowl drew across his face.

"What do you want and who the hell are you. Answer my questions or you'll hear no more."

The man's scowl turned to a malicious smile, placing his fists on the desk and edging forward, he remarked , "I'm the wolf and I think you'll do anything we ask of you." He threw his chair back, standing up and casting a Polaroid to me across the desk.

"Because we, Samantha, have your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

I stood up automatically, shoving the chair back despite my tied hands.

"You bring Dauntra back into my life, almost destroy everything I ever had with the one person I can depend on, knock me out and bring me to this hell-hole. Now you feed me a pack of lies and false compliments and expect me to eat up?" I practically yelled.

"Sam, wait.." Dauntra began.

"No! I'm sick of waiting and sick of the abuse you hurl my way. I will NOT do anything for you people no matter what you throw at me!!"

My eyes flickered to the Polaroid laid on the desk.

"Holy Shit, you people are sick."

I slumped to the ground, digesting what I'd just seen.

"Sam." The "wolf" said gently.

I looked up, my eyes narrow with disgust, feigning interest whilst slowly and carefully uneasing the knot behind my back. I'd learnt a few tricks since dating the President's son, some of which were now invaluable. Such as distraction. I eased the knot slowly and carefully, prising the fibres apart as I shifted back against the wall.

"We don't want to hurt you, or your family.."

"Looks like you did a _fabulous_ job in preventing it then!" I screamed.

"Sam, don't be an idiot. We haven't hurt you much and we won't so long as you do what you're told to."

"What, so you can blow the whole damn world up?"

"You have no idea who we are do you..." the "wolf" snickered.

"Sure I do."

"Oh really?" The "wolf" raised his eyebrows, "Now how would you know that?"

"You think I do nothing when I'm at the White house? Sit around playing with powerballs all day to annoy my boss? Sure, at first I did as I'm sure Dauntra told you but recently I've paid attention, sat in on meetings, listened out for information that I wanted to know."

I grinned maliciously and stood up, before slamming my newly unbound fist onto the table , using the other to slip the rope around his neck. I lifted my other hand to the rope and pulled it tighter.

"I know exactly who you are," I said, pulling tighter and sliding onto the table for better grip, feeling the heavies behind the "wolf" stir, only to be waved off. "You're John Salandine, leader of a stupid, STUPID, racist group known as Free Americans."

I slackened my grip as heavy hands pulled my wrists away from him, but pushed my face further towards his.

"And I know _exactly_ what you want."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, really?", Salandine sniggered, though still gasping for breath.

"Any idiot could figure it out." I muttered, swiftly elbowing the man on my right inbetween his ribs, whilst ramming my foot into the other heavy's crotch.

"Enlighten us Sam?"

"Like you don't already know" I laughed smuttily.

"Sam," Dauntra warned.

I swirled around to face her.

"You think I bloody care what you think, Dauntra?"

"I never said that..." she hesitated.

"ENOUGH," Salandine bellowed, taking his turn to slam his fist onto the table.

"Sit down Sam," he said calmly, as his heavies pushed me into my seat, "It's not whether or not you want to help us, it's whether or not you'd let your sister go through this..." he paused through the impact, motioning to the Polaroid, "for any longer than she needs to."

"YOU! You absolute...," words failed me as I saw the state Lucy was in. Her normally perfect hair hung tattered and bedraggled over her face, matted with her own blood and sweat, black and yellow bruises lingered over her face where the lasting signs of the hard time these jerks had given her were clear to see.

Her hands were bound behind her back, her mouth gagged but her eyes looked so determined, so angry to get back at her tormentors.

I had never imagined Lucy like this. Becca, maybe, but Lucy, perfect Lucy? Never. Feisty and defiant were words that most definitely did not suit her, especially recently.

"So, Sam," he continued, "What's it going to be?"

"Elaborate." I muttered angrily. "Is what you want me to do what I imagined?"

"You mean infiltrate the white house?" his eyes twinkled with excitement. "Of course. Is it what you expected?"

"Of course," I muttered back, mocking the very way Salandine spoke.

"You better buck up your ideas Sam. As of now, we're a team."

* * *

**Author note: I'm sorry I'm so terrible at updating this!! I'm writing the next couple of parts over this Easter Holidays, as I have plenty of time on my hands and I feel awful for not writing more often. Thankyou to all who have read this and reviewed it , I hope to update a lot more often now, as I know where the stories going. Thank you!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_3 days later  
_

I ran along the pavement, feet pounding the ground in a steady rhythm.

I had to get home. Now.

"Ten-nine-eight-seven..." Salandine muttered, watching Sam's progress as a blipping red dot on the GPS.

"Predictable as ever," Dauntra sniggered.

"Run rabbit run," he smiled back, turning to Dauntra , "Oh well. If she doesn't meet us in half an hour then," he gestured towards a large red button on the console."

"Uh-oh?" she asked.

"Yep. Uh-oh, Ka-pow goes her sister."

I knew they were watching me. Every fibre, every sinew of my being knew exactly what they were doing, but I didn't care. I had to see my mom, my dad, Becca and... Lucy. I sighed. Lucy.

Back to the mission I guessed.

* * *

I stopped running and turned to face the van trawling beside the kerb.

I approached the van, slamming my fists into the tinted grass windscreen.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I said, pounding on the window, "I said I'd help you didn't I!"

Salandine rolled down the side window. "And you honestly think I trust you sweetie? How do I know you won't go blabbing to reporters?"

"You have my sister," I muttered through gritted teeth, "Do you really think I'd risk her safety."

"Who knows," Salandine smirked , "I never know with you and that is why..."

Two heavies stepped out of the van, gripping my arms and twisting them up behind my back.

"...your family visit has to be postponed. Into the van with her boys."

I screamed, thrashing around in their arms before ceasing to struggle, noting exactly where my legs where positioned.

A glint of sunlight hit the gun resting in the smaller of the two's waistband. I flipped my legs high up in the air, catching the guards unexpectedly. The one on my left released my arm and I slammed my fist into his face, hearing the noise as my fist connected to the cartilage in his nose. Thud.

A stream of blood, and in that second I loosened my hand from a fist, twisting my elbow out of the other man's grasp with a kick to the stomach. Ouch.

No time to worry about guilt.

* * *

I lifted the gun from his waistband easily, pointing it towards Salandine's van.

"Leave me ALONE"

I discharged a single bullet towards the van, smelling the gunpowder, feeling the power behind that single shot. BANG.

Before anyone had the chance to recover, I made a run for it.

Now, and only now, I was ready.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

My breath ripped out in rags, my feet pounding the pavement alternately as I ran, my ever so slightly too large hipsters jammed into place by the butt of my gun.

In my head I counted slowly from one to ten, urging myself to calm down before I did something ridiculous, but the ridiculous wasn't postponed forever. Gripping the cell Salandine had "given" me ever so generously, I snatched it out of my pocket and threw it with all the force I could muster into the middle of the rush hour traffic of downtown Washington D.C.

It was a Wednesday. I flicked my wrist, expecting to see a watch. Nothing.

By heading to Susan Boone's I realised I was putting both her and David in jeopardy. However, somehow this alternative seemed much better than facing up to my parents. They'd be grief-stricken about Lucy, I mean, I was grief-stricken about Lucy and tormenting myself each time my foot hit the pavement, faster and faster as if the simple monotony of the actions would slow my thoughts into a manageable stream, rather than this burble of thoughts flashing through my head a million frames a second.

I was sick of fast forwarding. I wanted a rewind.

As I rounded onto Pennsylvania avenue I began to feel more relaxed. My fingers stopped tensing and my shoulders flew back as I settled into a comfortable jog. Ahead of me lay Susan Boone's studio, nestled inbetween Static and Capitol Cookies.

If I was lucky, maybe I could grab a cookie before I embarked on the impossible. Then again, making Lucy wait with Salandine was already tugging on my heart strings, he could be doing anything to her, anything at all.

I stopped for a second, dry-retching. I couldn't let thoughts like that get to me, I wouldn't... it was just wrong that Salandine even possessed this power over me. Blackmail... I hated blackmail.

And yet, still, clear in my head there was absolutely no way that I was helping him. I'd promised no contact with the police or the president, but nothing had been mentioned about talking to my boyfriend, in fact I think he'd forgotten him altogether.

If David told his dad, all may be solved and I wouldn't have done one thing wrong, giving Salandine no authority to hurt even one single hair on Lucy's head and I was making sure he kept his end of the deal.

The deal? See, that was simple. No contact with any members of my family, no contact with the president, no entering the White House or any other parliamentary building without Salandine's permission. And the clincher?

I was to give a speech at a press conference. As a "Youth UN" member I was "entitled to my say" and Salandine believed I could infiltrate the mind's and hearts of those I spoke his racist crap too... all whilst a bomb was dropped elsewhere in the White House building, setting up Salandine to seize position inside the whitehouse.

But, as expected, I was having no part in it. It was bad enough that he'd preached his racist bull to me, I was not preaching it to hundreds of people whilst he and his friends rioted around like proper little terrorists.

My feet fell hard again as my anger caught up with me. For once, Susan Boone's art studio wasn't surrounded by journalists, it was entirely clear. I pulled my hooded shirt over my head, covering my face and tucked the holster of my gun further down into my jeans.

Bashing through the door I smelt the turpentine and immediately felt reassured.

And there he was, as arranged weeks in advance.

"David," I breathed, burying my head in his chest, "I've missed you so much."

David's eyes twinkled , "And they thought you had it rough... just wait until they realised we anticipated their every move."

My heart thudded to his every whisper, his lingering hands over my hair, his close embrace. I never wanted to let go, never.

"And now," David continued ,"it's time to take care of you for once."

I shivered in anticipation as David lifted me up in his arms, taking me up to the art gallery. And for once it was empty. No Joe, no bodyguards, no nothing. Just David and I in a world we could make our own.


End file.
